high_fantasy_community_of_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcish
Introduction Most words are crafted from Warcraft Orcish and Black Speech. This language is not spoken by all orcs exclusively. To make a word masculine, you add an "ar" to the end of the word. To make a word feminine, you add "a". To make a word plural you add an "m", even if there is an "m" already there. Some of the words starting with X's are ancient words of the Xug'kzai, used for ages. A to Z Dictionary of Orkish (English to Orkish) A *A - Gug *Above - Mub *Across - Tarthu *Acid(ic) - Tharm *Adult - Moshar *Afar - Larg *After - Maba *Alliance/Ally - Ragatha *Alright - Zug-zug *Alone - Nal *Altar - Thoror *Am - Um *Among - Nadar *Ancestor -Ashuai *Ancient - Ashu *And - O *Anguish - Gar'mak *Archer - Kalu *Are - Es *Armor - Thazag *Army - Ushtar *Arctic - Ushu *As - Ag *At - Ot *Axe - Gol B *Bad - Nuk *Basket - Kosh *Battle - Lok'tra *Bear - Arau *Below - Nun *Bison - Taunka *Black - Zau *Blade - Shapat *Blessing - Magosh *Blood - Gora *Bone - Ouga *Bowel(s) - Bolar *Brew - Zogg *Boy(ish) - Mok *By - Ko *Bye - Lok (Causal Goodbye) *Bye - Zil'nok (Formal Goodbye) C *Can - Gul *Caribou - Tuktu *Cat - Ruk *Champion - Goron *Chieftain - Khan (Add -A to make feminine) *Child - Mok (Add -A to make feminine) *Cleve - Kag *Cliff - Shaka *Cloak - Furga *Club - Kopak *Coast - Uka *Command(er) - Udan *Continent - Garia *Country - Zoga *Cry - Ishtu D *Dagger - Thauk *Dark(ness) - Burzum *Daughter - Moka *Dawn - Agog *Day(time) - Unak *Deaf(ness) - Shadur *Death - Ogar *Deep - Tholl *Deer - Faun *Demon - Dae'mon (Word derived from orcish) *Desert - Arat *Die - Kil *Dirty - Tar *Disgusting - Tar *Drug - Mizra *Druid(ic/ism) Magan *Do - Un *Don't - Dun *Dwarf - Re'ka E *Eagle - Valo *Elf - Ashai *Evil - Nuk *Ew - Tar (Expression) F *Family - Amon *Far - Larg *Field - Kalu *Filth(y) - Tar *Fire/Flame - Ghash *First - Mar *Firstborn - Mar *Fish - Ikaluk *Fishing Pole - Shaklur *For - Kil *Friend(ly) - Ragatha *From - Unta *Frozen - Uda *Funny - Golar G *Ghost - Oshu *Ghostly - Oshuai *Giant - Grom *Girl(y) - Moka *Glory/Glorious - Hall *Gnome - Ro'th *Gold - Wampum *Goodbye - Lok (Casual Goodbye) *Goodbye - Zil'nok (Respectful Goodbye) *Go(ne) - Zugas *Grassland - Kalu *Great - Hai *Gross - Tar H *Hate - Kagg *Hare - Kunol *Haunted - Oshuai *Heart - Mash *He(His(self)) - Mu *Her(s(elf)) - Zug *Hero(ism) - Dogg *Hey - Es (Casual Greeting) *Hi - Mu (Casual Greeting) *Homosexual - Ojak *Honor(able) - Hall *Horde - Ro'th (Faction or group of warriors) *Human(kind/race) - Kazum *Husband - Regar I *I - Ug *Ignorant - Gezzno *In(side/to) - En *Iron - Igu *Is - Es'ko *It - Ut J *Jungle - Rok K *Kill - Uruk L *Laugh(ter) - Kek *Leave/Left - Zugas *Lion - Ruk *Little - Nakazz *Love - Rega M *Man(kind) - Kazum (Referring to race (human), not gender) *Marry/Marriage - Rega *Marsh - Xug *Mate - Rega (Partner) (This is a genderless term, use -R for masculine and -A for feminine.) *Mate - Bur (Sex) *Me - Ag *Mead - Ulogg *Met/Meet - Ka *Metal - Igu *My - Ha *Mine - Ha *Mock - Kek *Mountian - Gun *Mud - Wam *Mudhut - Wigwam *Murder - Uruk N *Night(time) - Re'ka *No/None/Not - Ko *North - Nauk O *Obey - Dabu *Odor - Kazum *Ogre - Ogur (Originally an orkish word) *Oh - Hi *Okay - Zug-zug *Old - Wor *On(top) - Gi *Only - Ashu *One - Ash P *Panther - Ruk *Peace(ful) - Ragatha *People - Hai *Pirate - Ral *Polar Bear - Nanuk *Protect(ion) - Thazag Q *Queer - Ojak R *Rabbit - Kunol *Red - Mer *Rock - Gur *Rocky - Gurat *Rouge - Kaugzi *Rough - Ashpar *Rude - Okurt *Ruin (Verb) - Shakatrog *Rule - Zotnog *Ruler - Durub *Run - Kagh S *Sack - Thos *Saddle - Shal *Salt - Kraup *Sand - Rar *Saw (Noun) - Sharr *Savanna - Zuma *Scimitar - Jatagan *Scold - Skamma *Scout - Gurmus *Scream - Bartas *Screech - Karkas *Scroll - Lamosh *Sea - Shaza *Seal - Natik *Season - Saun *Secret - Otasaun *See - Kazul *Seed - Far *Sergeant - Drartul *Servant - Shartur *Sex - Rega *Shadow - Burguul *Shallow - Skugga *Shaman(ic/ism) - Shaman *Sharp - Murot *Shave - Rruj *She - Zug *Shear - Koth *Sheep - Dol *Shell - Wampu *Shield - Skut *Shine - Shakalakog *Ship - Lundar *Shoe - Mukkasun *Shoot - Kalo *Shout - Bartaz *Shovel - Kag *Shriek - Sokali *Sick - Sjuk *Siege - Shatorothaum *Sight - Kazu *Sign - Shen *Silence - Hosha *Silver - Zubar *Sing - Kando *Single - Ash *Sink - Midu *Sit - Rrau *Skull - Rrasha *Shut - Mabul *Sky - Ri *Slash (noun) - Krirog *Slash (verb) - Krir *Slate - Pafuk *Slave - Thrall *Slay - Uraz *Sledge - Kilosh *Sleep - Re'ka *Sling -Flakas *Small - Ogal *Smell - Kazum *Smoke - Kmog *Smoky - Tumat *Snake - Arpan *Snap - Kapu *Snare - Kurth *Sneak - Adho *Snot - Kurr *Snow - Bor *Snowstorm - Shatarga *So - Ku *Soak - Gull *Sodomy - Butharog *Soil - Tok *Soldier - Ushata *Son - Mok *Soot - Bloz *Sorcery - Ushara *Sound - Za *Sour - Tharba *South - Uglo *Sow - Dos *Spark - Stauki *Speak - Flas *Spear - Shati *Speech - Afolun *Spew - Vil *Spice - Bulmu *Spider - Oraumang *Spike - Jaga *Spirit - Oshu *Spiritual - Oshua *Spit - Pushatig *Spoil - Praush *Sport - Dafrum *Spring (noun) - Andavo *Spur - Mamuz *Spy - Vozagog *Squat - Huka *Squeak - Kis *Squirrel - Kautar *Staff - Shako *Stag - Faun *Stagnant - Amul *Stair - Hakal *Stalactite - Hogur *Stalagmite - Umabgur *Star - Ulurag *Stare - Gon *Statue - Omondog *Steal - Vidul *Steam - Avul *Steel - Golnauk *Stench - Kazum *Step - Prak *Stew - Jan *Stick (noun) - Shak *Stick (verb) Nugus *Sting - Thumbog *Stitch - Krop *Stomach - Luguth *Stone - Gur *Stonemason -Gurgendas *Stony - Gurat *Stop - Nudal *Store - Hambar *Storm - Shatargat *Straight - Dret *Strangle - Mubuz *Strap - Rus *Straw - Kashat *Stream - Umbogal *Strong - Oful *Strongest - Mundas *Stronghold - Kala *Stump - Karku *Stun - Hutog *Stupid(ity) - Gezzno *Subdue - Pushtog *Suck - Tago *Suffer(ing) - Lak'tuk *Sun - Zulai *Surrender - Dorzog *Swamp - Zug *Swarm - Kraun *Swarthy - Zoshakan (Used to refer the dark green orcs) *Swear - Malkog *Sweet - Ambal *Swell - Frujat *Swill - Shaplag *Swim - Notog *Swine - Dorr *Swing - Ladun *Sword - Shapat *Swordsman - Shapatar *Syphilis - Frangiz T *Table - Triz *Tail - Baushat *Take - Marr *Talisman - Hajmali *Tall - Nalt *Tallow - Kajam *Talon - Krupu *Tar - Katran *Target - Kalaum *Taste - Shigog *Tattoo (noun) - Larzaum *Tattoo (verb) - Larzog *Tear - Karg *Tempest - Murlat *Temple - Altor *Tent - Tipi *Terrible - Timorsham *Terrify - Timorog *Terrifying - Timorsham *Territory - Trov *Terror - Ognir *That('s) - Alag *The - Mog *Them - Tul *Them (suffix) - Ul *There - At *Thick - Trash *Thicket - Shakurr *Thief - Vodar *Thin - Hol *Thirst - Otugat *Thirsty - Otusham *Thorn - Gaddur *Three - Gakh *Throat - Fut *Throne - Ulema *Throw - Kasta *Thrust - Shati *Thug - Zuzar *Thunder - Bumu *Tight - Pausuk *Timber - Dru *Time - Koh *Tin - Kalag *Tithe - Dhit *To (preposition) - U *Tongue - Gujab *Tool - Vegal *Tooth - Snag *Top - Maj *Torch - Aushata *Torment - Nugakmog *Torrent - Sho *Torture - Mundog *Totem - Kzai *Touch - Prok *Tower - Kul *Town - Utot *Track (trail) - Traga *Trap - Grakk *Trapdoor - Katraf *Tree - Asha *Trench - Logar *Troll - Olog *Tunnel - Lagam *Tundra - Uda *Twist - Lakog *Twisted - Dae *Tyrant - Mundu U *Ugly - Shema *Uncorrupted - Mag'har *Under - Tholug *Undergrowth - Safaka *Underneath - Thoshat *Understand - Gesh'zugas *Up - Aga *Upland - Agara *Upon - Agog V *Vale/Valley - Kalu *Vampire - Kudama *Vast - Amaz *Vat - Tubogg *Venom - Varazadi *Vent - Fut *Very - Shu *Vessel - Ubaja *Victor - Munda *Victory - Lok'tar *View - Kazu *Village - Ashat *Violate - Conog *Violet - Valusha *Voice - Zag *Vision - Kazul *Volley - Batar *Vulture - Vulgor W *Wagon - Krogor *Wail - Ichak *Wall - Umthar *Walrus - Tuskarr *Want - Tuku *War - Wagh *Warfare - Waghak *Warlord - Zhotan *Warg - Waya *Warm - Nagro *Warmth - Nagroth *Warrior - Waghar *Watch - Kazug *Wasteland - Kurg *Water - Alo *Waterfall - Alovagg *Wave - Ulvajuk *Wax - Drulja *Way - Udh *Weak - Naka *Weakness - Nakaz *Wear - Throa *Wearing - Throag *Weather - Vota *Web - Thrikaj *Wedge - Shovak *Well - Throm *West - Daraum *Wet - Aloug *Wetland - Xug *Well (noun) - Alovagg *Well (adjective) Lus *Well (exclamation) Tharl *Where - Malo *Whip - Shufal *Whirlpool - Varulatog *White - Bardh *Whore - Kurva *Why - Nok *Wicked - Daeum *Wide - Burga *Wield - Gazog *Wife - Regaa *Wild - Zulo *Willow - Sholg *Win - Ruk *Wind - Ira *Wine - Gavik *Wing - Flata *Winner - Ruka *Winter - Burr *Witch - Shatraug *With - Wog *Wither - Draeo *Within - Un *Wolf - Gosh *Won - Ruk *Wood - Bruk *Wooden - Brukka *Wool - Loshag *World - Ugork *Worm - Dhomaj *Worst - Ilo *Wraith - Ankath *Wrestle - Tutag X Y *Year - Vaug *Yellow - Vordo *Yes - Tar *Yoke - Zirat *You - Ogg *Your - Noga *Yourself(s) - Narash *You're - Thrakk Z Commonly Used Words WIPCategory:A to Z Category:Orc Category:Language